


Bizarro Shazam

by Gage39



Series: The New Justice League [10]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Martian Manhunter (Comics), Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clones, Gen, Magic, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage39/pseuds/Gage39
Summary: Bizarro's appearance deepens the divide in the Justice League.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Justice League
Series: The New Justice League [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1068551
Kudos: 18





	1. Bizarro Leave

It was a beautiful day in Metropolis in Clark Kent’s opinion. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Lois looked particularly nice in her new pink shirt. It was just a little low cut which accentuated her best features. 

Jimmy hadn't been able to stop staring, earning himself a few head slaps from Perry who then berated him on professional conduct. 

Clark was busy typing up his latest story, proof that a local senator was taking bribes when he caught the sound of screaming. It sounded as if it was coming from the center of town.

He sighed heavily and grabbed a few notebooks, shoving them in his brown satchel.

"I'm going to get another interview or two then I'll come back," he announced then fled before anyone could ask him anything. 

Less than a minute later he was in the center of town, pinching the bridge of his nose as he watched Bizarro fly around, causing chaos.

Bizarro was his clone, created by Lex Luthor in a failed attempt to replace him. Thankfully Bizarro was very stupid despite creating his own language called "Backwards". It was an easy language to speak but Clark saw no reason when all he had to do was beat him up until Bizarro agreed to return to the "Backwards" dimension Lex had created for him.

"Why are you here?" He asked with a heavy sigh as he easily caught a red sedan.

"Bizarro not step through hole and not wind up here,"

Clark sighed again. It seemed he would have to have a talk with Lex and have him fix the dimension yet again. How Bizarro kept finding ways out was beyond him and annoyed Lex to no end.

"How about we stop fighting and I get Lex to send you home?" He suggested.

"Bizarro not go to populated world. Bizarro not lonely."

"You can't stay here," Clark said firmly. "You're too dangerous. You have to return home."

"Yes!" To accentuate his point Bizarro pulled out a lamppost and swung it.

Clark grunted as it hit him, knocking him into the wall of a nearby bank. He pulled himself out of the hole he had inadvertently created, sighing when he realized that a few of the citizens were now swarming to see if they could get any money.

He grabbed the lamppost before Bizarro could swing it again and returned the favor.

"That not hurt," Bizarro declared as he dug himself out of an empty storefront, glass shards flying everywhere.

"Hi, Superman," a voice greeted and Clark closed his eyes. 

"What do you want, Billy?" His tone was a bit snappish but Clark didn't care.

"It's Shazam when I'm in this form," Billy's voice sounded older than it normally did and a bit deeper. Since regaining his powers he had been acting differently.

"What do you want?" Clark repeated as he and Bizarro began exchanging blows.

"I thought I would come and offer my assistance," he grabbed Clark's cape, pulling him out of the way as Bizarro used his version of a freeze breath. "You seem to be needing it."

"I'm fine," Clark pulled his cape free. "Go back to the Watchtower. I thought J'onn was keeping an eye on you."

Shazam shrugged. "He said I'm not a prisoner and I'm free to come and go as I please."

Clark gritted his teeth and vowed to have a _long_ talk with J'onn after this. Shazam had been too unpredictable lately and needed to be kept under wraps until they figured out what was wrong. 

"Go back to the Watchtower," Clark ordered. "I can handle this."

And of course that was the exact moment that Bizarro hit him in the head with a mailbox. Now, normally, this wouldn't have hurt but LexCorp had recently replaced all of the city's mailboxes with new ones made out of adamantium so they could better survive the numerous superhero battles.

Clark went down, hard. He crashed into the ground and groaned. His head was pounding and he could only hope that the bruises would fade quickly. The mailbox itself had a small dent but that was the extent of its damage. 

"Superman!" Shazam shouted and Clark could only watch as he attacked Bizarro.

The two exchanged blows for several minutes before Shazam finally got bored and wrapped his hand around Bizarro's throat.

"You'll pay for this," he growled. "Shazam!"

Bizarro screamed as Shazam's magic lightning coursed through his body. Shazam tightened his grip and his grin was unusually bloodthirsty as he said, "It's time to end this once and for all. You'll never hurt anyone _ever_ again."

"No!" Clark's eyes widened. He propelled himself forward, wrapping his arms around Shazam as he attempted to remove his hand. "Let go of him. You can't kill him - we're heroes, we don't kill."

Shazam turned to face him, his eyes glowing golden. "You might not but _I_ do."

His grip tightened and Bizarro's struggle intensified for a second then stopped altogether.

Desperate, Clark slugged Shazam, causing his grip to loosen. Clark seized the opportunity and hit him again, allowing Bizarro to drop to the ground, wheezing. 

As Clark did his best to restrain Shazam Bizarro flew away, disappearing two blocks away.

"Why did you stop me?" Shazam snarled. "I could have finished him off for good and he never would have been a threat ever again."

"We're not judge and jury," Clark hissed. "We're _heroes_ , we _save_ lives, not take them."

"I am a _god_ ," Shazam's voice filled the square and thunder rumbled overhead. "I don't follow the same rules that you _mortals_ do," he spat.

Clark would never admit that he was momentarily frightened as the weather went haywire with thunder and lightning lighting up the sky. Shazam's eyes were still glowing and electricity danced all over his frame. For a single moment Clark truly believed that the other being truly _was_ something otherworldly but then the moment passed and Clark reminded himself that Shazam was really a _child_.

"We're going back to the Watchtower," Clark informed him. "You're going to be in a lot of trouble."

Shazam sneered at him. "I care not for your opinion but I will return with you."

"Good," Clark took to the sky and, after a brief hesitation, Shazam joined him.


	2. Billy Batson vs Shazam: The First Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn tries to figure out what's going on with Shazam.

Once they arrived at the Watchtower Clark turned to Shazam and said, "Turn back,  _ now. _ "

Shazam regarded him for a moment then shook his head "I don't think so. I see no reason to return to my mortal form. It is not very useful."

Clark groaned. "I don't care: turn back."

"No."

The two glared at each other, the air thick with tension. There's no telling how things would've gone if J'onn hadn't chosen then to walk in.

"What's going on? I could feel the anger all the way in the monitor room."

"Help me out here," Clark sighed. "He's refusing to turn back to Billy and he tried to kill Bizarro."

J'onn raised an eyebrow and frowned at Shazam. "Would you mind turning back to Billy?" He requested.

Shazam frowned then nodded, albeit slowly. "Since you asked I don't mind. Shazam!"

J'onn and Clark shielded their eyes as the lightning struck, leaving behind Billy Batson. The boy groaned and held a hand to his head. "I don't feel so good."

Clark didn't seem to care and stalked over to face him. "What the  _ hell _ was that all about?" He demanded.

"I don't know!" Billy was almost in tears. "I...it felt like I wasn't in control of my own body. I wasn't in charge, I really wasn't!"

J'onn and Clark exchanged worried looks. This wasn't the first time that they had run into mind control but if there was someone powerful to control  _ Shazam _ then they could really be in trouble.

"Billy, do you mind if I go into your mind?" J'onn knelt so that he was on Billy's level. "I'd like to see if anyone's been in there lately."

Billy frowned but slowly nodded. He trusted J'onn more than he did the other heroes. "Okay," he said quietly. 

"Thank you," J'onn smiled. He sat cross-legged on the floor and Billy followed suit. J'onn reached out and cupped Billy's head with his hands.

Physical contact wasn't a necessity but humans seemed to appreciate it plus it did make things easier. Besides, it always seemed to calm Billy down. 

Billy's mindscape had changed drastically since he got his powers back. His mindscape resembled Fawcett City a little bit with the WHIZ Radio building being the main center.

There were still winding paths that led nowhere and color changing lights that blinded J'onn as he carefully walked towards the WHIZ Radio building.

As he got closer he frowned. Golden electricity sparked over the entire building and went up the stairs, effectively splitting them in two. One side was gleaming and sparkling, looking as if it had never been used. The other side of the stairs were well worn as if they had been used on multiple occasions.

J'onn reached out and Billy's presence was stronger on the older side so he decided to use it.

As he continued further in the electricity continued as well and kept the building divided. The newer side was decorated with lightning bolts and featured pictures of Shazam with the Justice League and even a few of Black Adam. The older side had photos of Billy with various members of the League, Amanda Waller and others that J'onn didn't recognize.

He followed the electricity until he reached a flight of stairs. There the path split and he now had to choose a side.

He hesitated then reached out once more. Billy's presence was on the right but on the left...there was a presence there that he didn't recognize. 

He pursed his lips then decided to follow the left path, to reach the new presence. The path got steeper the further he went and the lightning increased. It was now nipping at his skin and actually hurt a little.

"I mean you no harm," he called. "But I must see what your purpose is. If you seek to harm the child then I will fight you but if you don't then I shall not hurt you."

There was no answer but the lightning eased up a little so he kept walking. As he got closet th unfamiliar presence got stronger until he finally reached a door. It was locked and bolted with multiple locks. The door itself looked as if it was made of adamantium. 

"Hello?" He called again. "Who are you?"

* * *

Clark watched with mild boredom as J'onn attempted to search Billy's mind. Barry had taken over monitor duty and everyone else was busy doing other things.

He had already sent out messages to everyone, calling for a meeting that evening to discuss Shazam's behavior. The responses were less than enthusiastic to be sure but they were all coming.

He decided to do some more work on his article while he waited and pulled the papers out of his satchel. He was almost done revising the last couple of paragraphs when J'onn gasped.

Startled, Clark looked up just in time to see J'onn fall backwards. Billy gasped too and clutched his head as Clark rushed to check on J'onn. 

J'onn was still breathing but he was just...staring. He was staring straight ahead, not even blinking.

"J'onn?" Clark carefully picked up the Martian, heading for the med-bay. Once he got him situated Clark headed back to find Billy crying as he clutched at his head.

"Make it stop," Billy begged. "It hurts."

"Only weaklings cry," Clark said, echoing something Lois had said to an interviewee last week. "Come on, I'll take you to the med-bay and get you comfortable until Bruce or Hal or maybe Diana get back and can look at the two of you."

Billy sniffled but followed Clark, forcing himself not to grab at the Kryotonian's cape like he would've normally done. 

Clark shot the boy an irritated glance, wishing that someone else could deal with him but Barry was busy in the monitor room.

Lois had a point when she confessed that she found children annoying and didn't particularly want any of her own. Clark was inclined to agree with her the more time he spent with Billy. Honestly, he didn't know how J'onn and the others could stand being around him for more than a few minutes.

"Clark!" Barry suddenly appeared in front of him. "Bizarro's back in Metropolis."

"Wonderful," Clark sighed. "I'll go deal with him, you keep an eye on Billy and make sure he doesn't leave."

"Okay," Barry agreed as Clark flew for the exit.


	3. Bizarro Not Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Shazam and Bizarro's appearance are revealed.

By the time Clark arrived in Metropolis Bizarro had already created several craters and destroyed multiple cars and caused damage to countless buildings. 

"Bizarro!" Clark called. "Stop that right now."

"Yes," Bizarro threw an empty school bus at a clark who easily caught it then sat it down. 

"You don't belong here," Clark insisted. "Go back to your dimension."

"Yes," Bizarro persisted. "Bizarro go back and not be lonely."

Clark sighed. He really,  _ really _ didn't have the time or the patience to deal with this. He and Lois were going to the beach for the weekend and he didn't want to be late.

Not only was it their first trip together but they were sharing a room and Lois had been hinting that she had a new bikini. Clark might be Superman but he was only human and, as such, had human urges.

"I saved your life earlier," Clark argued. "You owe me, so go back home."

Bizarro was about to say something when a white blur slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. "Who knock Bizarro down?" The clone demanded. 

"I do," Shazam hovered above him. "I warned you earlier, monster, but you didn't listen to me."

"Why are you here?" Clark hissed. "You were supposed to stay on the Watchtower. Flash was supposed to keep an eye on you."

Shazam shrugged. "I didn't pay him any mind but he was annoying so I knocked him out."

"You can't kill him," Clark reiterated. "Tonight we're going to have a meeting and if we kick you out what will you do then?"

"Find a kingdom to run, I guess."

Clark frowned. "And now you're sounding like Black Adam."

"So? I did get some of his powers."

Nothing about the situation made any sense but Black Adam had evidently lost his powers, judging by the pile of ashes that had been found in his castle. Furthering testing had proven that it was his remains and that he had died about the same time Billy got his powers back.

There had been no evidence as to who had killed him but Bruce suspected Lex Luthor as he usually did. Lex's unusual interest in Billy hadn't helped matters any.

"That doesn't mean you have to act like him," Clark frowned in disapproval. "The Justice League does not tolerate psychopaths or killers."

"I don't really care," lightning began racing up and down Shazam's body. "The Justice League is only holding me back. I'll kill this monster and then I'll find something else to do."

Clark growled as Bizarro finally pulled himself out of the crater. The three of them faced off, none willing to be the first to attack.

The tension in the air was palpable and everyone had scattered, leaving the town square deserted. A few brave reporters stood on the outskirts, waiting to see what would happen. 

Bruce was  _ not _ going to be happy.

* * *

J'onn groaned as he came to, his head still hurting. He sat up, taking notice of the fact that he was in the med-bay. Billy wasn't there but an unconscious Barry lay on the bed across from him.

J'onn got up and staggered down the hall to the monitor room. He brought up one of the monitors of Metropolis and gasped when he saw the three facing off.

"Oh, no, I have to warn them."

* * *

The three-way fight was brutal. Clark had been in a few before but this...this was definitely a first. Bizarro was his equal and Shazam was physically stronger than both of them. His magic didn't make things any easier.

Honestly, Clark wasn't sure  _ how _ the fight was going to end. It could go any way but a lot depended on the outcome. The future of the Justice League itself was at stake. If one of their members went on a rampage and started killing their reputation would be ruined. 

They might even be forced to disband.

Clark noted sourly that he was the only one that seemed to be breathing hard. Shazam hadn't broken a sweat and Bizarro seemed to be rather invigorated judging by the way he kept throwing cars and fists.

There's no telling how long the fight might have gone on if J'onn hadn't shown up. 

"Stop!" He cried as he flew towards them. "This has gone on long enough."

"I agree." Lex Luthor appeared in a golden burst of light, accompanied by Mercy Graves and someone Clark didn't know by name but had seen many times.

"Wonderful," Clark groaned. "This day just keeps getting better."

"I think it's time for you to go back home, Bizarro," Lex frowned. "I didn't intend for you to tear up the city when I released you. I was merely trying to fix up your home a little bit, that's all."

"You let him out?!" Clark wondered why he was so surprised, it was classic Lex after all.

Lex shrugged. "Only so I could make some improvements to his home." He turned to Bizarro. "You aren't the only inhabitant anymore."

Mercy nodded. "There's an entire world waiting for you. Just let us send you back and you'll see."

"It's for the best," J'onn grabbed Shazam's arm. "This problem can be solved  _ without _ violence."

Shazam didn't look convinced but he nodded. 

"Bizarro not be lonely?" The clone questioned. 

"Of course not," Mercy smiled at him

Clark once again wondered just  _ how  _ Lex had ever convinced such a woman to work for him, let alone gain her loyalty. Mercy had a code of ethics that she followed, one that did not line up with anything Lex Luthor stood for.

Once, when Lex had been kidnapped, the two had been forced to work together. Mercy had confided in Clark that she had been on the streets before Lex found her. But that still begged the question, how? Why? 

Bizarro regarded her for a minute then nodded. "Bizarro not trust shiny head."

"Timothy," Mercy said and the man with them smirked before opening a portal beneath Bizarro's feet and the clone disappeared with a yelp.

"And on that note, farewell," Lex grinned at them before they disappeared as well.

"We should return to the Watchtower," J'onn said. "This is  _ not _ a conversation we want to have in public."

Clark sighed but agreed and the three returned.

"It's not Billy's fault," were the first words out of J'onn's mouth when they got back. "My investigation revealed that Shazam is now a separate personality. It would seem that merging with Black Adam finalized it but it actually started after Billy first got his Shazam powers. Unfortunately, Shazam has taken on some of Black Adam's characteristics which are bleeding through."

"You have  _ got _ to be kidding me," Clark said in disbelief. "A separate personality?"

"Yes," J'onn nodded in confirmation. 

"Is that why I have a child's voice on my head?" Shazam asked. 

"I don't believe this," Clark ran a hand through his hair. "We've never had to deal with this before."

Finally, Shazam spoke up. "If I agreed to follow the Justice League's rules would I be allowed to stay?"

"I don't see why not," J'onn spoke up. "I will speak on your behalf."

* * *

"It would appear that we were successful," Lex smirked as he reviewed the video footage of Superman and Shazam fighting.

"Very," Mercy agreed. "Letting Bizarro out was perfect. It would seem Pheromone is doing her job correctly if Clark was that ready to explode."

"It won't be long before the Justice League disbands and we can take over."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my other stories but I can't type up any of them til this weekend.


End file.
